The Bleeding Leaf
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Okay, Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, and a few OCs go on an adventure. What kind of an adventure you may ask? Find out in this story! Warning, Character Death. All reviews appreciated, all updates as soon as possible. UPDATED CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Bludink\'

**_Disclaimer: _**I **do not own** Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters of the of the movie or book, they all belong to **J.R. Tolkien. **

**_Claimer: _**I know some people don't put things that they claim, but in this story I must. Sorry if that's annoying to anyone! I own..., **Anarya Calmacil, and Sanariam. Delacroix **owns **Frosco Knotwise and Ruby Knotwise.** **TeNevah **owns **Annilien. **Also, we own the '**Bludin-ki**' it is a new breed of orc.There we go!

**A/n- **I hope that you guys will like the first chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." The idea was formed by one of my friends on 'The-N' **Delacroix. **This was actually based on a RPG (Role-Playing Game) that I attended in on the site. It was a great idea, so I made it into a story with **Delacroix's **permission. All **Reviews **appreciated, all **Flames** are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm!

**Dedicated to- **This chapter is dedicated to **Delacroix**. Thank-you for letting me use the idea! I appreciate it SO MUCH!

**Languages- **This story has alot of elvish, and some black speech in it. All the translations will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

Now without further adue, the first chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- 'Brudak-hia.'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what did you think of your trip to Gondor?" Aragorn asked as taking a sip of his drink. "It was long and adventurous, but we made it." Legolas replied while smiling at Anarya. All three of them was sitting at a table in a Tavern in Gondor. There was many more elves, humans, and even hobbits happily drinking and conversing about plans and other such topics. "How is everything faring in Loth Lorien and Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked. Anarya looked at Aragorn, "Well _hir-nin, _everything is...,"

Just then someone burst through the door interrupting Anarya's and everyone else's conversations. "What is it Frosco?" a hobbit asked. "There here!" the hobbit replied while falling to the floor, revealing a mark on the back of his head from an orc weapon. Legolas, Anarya, and Aragorn, assisted by another she-elf known as Annilien, arose and ran to the hobbit. Seeing as their medical assistance was needed. The whole place rattled and shook, sending things crashing to the ground.

"Voices..., I hear voices...," the hobbit thought while opening his eyes to see six blurred firgures. Just then it all came back to him, images of torture, and the high-pitches screams of helpless women and children as the Orcs moved through the Westfold. Frosco shivers at what he hears, some of the elves hear it too. It was the faint sound of Wargs being ridden by the Bludin-ki, a new breed of orc with stronger weaponry and more complex attack methods.

"What do they want?" Frosco thought. "What did we do to deserve..., No! It couldn't be. Yes, it could, Pippin...,"

After the four had done all that they could do, they arose and ran outside. There, atleast a few miles away, marched several orcs that no one had ever seen before. The three elves raised their bows and let out arrows as fast as they could get them, each killing the victim that was in their path. "Bludin-ki, they're a new breed of orc." a voice behid the four said. They turned to see Frosco. "We must fight...," Legolas yelled over the rampaging of the orcs. "..., they are to close for us to send arrows out." Aragorn pulled out his knife, and the other three pulled out their twin blades from their sheaths.

Frosco, as well as the others, pulled out his knife from it's sheath and prepared for battle. "Frosco, _mellon-nin_, are you sure you can fight?" Anarya screamed while killing an orc that approached her. "This is for you, Ruby!" Frosco yelled as killing the orc that was before him, and several more that was behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anarya and Legolas battled side by side. The angry 'bludin-ki' around them were battling as hard as they ever could. There was only atleast five or six left including the ones that they were fighting at the moment. "How are you fairing?" Legolas yelled. "Well, how are you?" she asked. "Well." Legolas replied. Just then something hit them in the back of the head after they had killed the two orcs that was before them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Aragorn and Annilien battled a few feet away from each-other. Neither of them had seen Legolas or Anarya go down, nor knew how the hobbit was fairing. They only hoped for the best. Aragorn, after killing the last orc before him, looked around to see Annillien on the ground. He carried her back to the wall of the Tavern, then went in search of his friends before tending to her wounds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Anarya, Legolas, _mellon-nins,_ where are you?" Aragorn yelled while searching through the carcasses of dead orcs. After several hours of continuous battle, all of the orcs either lay dead, or fled to the forests around them. Aragorn noticed something blonde and something brown laying underneath a body of an orc a few feet away. Aragorn pushed the orc off to reveal Anarya and Legolas. He had done spotted Annilien, and brought her to the side of the Tavern. He quickly did the same to these two, and checked their wounds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Frosco walked through the wreckage of dead carcasses. "Pippin, Pippin, Pippin...," he said to himself. He really was in a hurry to go find the hobbit, but stopped at the side of the Tavern to check his wounds. He found out that he only had a few cuts and scratches, but nothing major. "They'll be back, they have to finish what Pippin has started." he whispered to himself. He quickly bound the wounds, and got up. Frosco felt something grab hold of his arm. He only hoped that this 'something' did not wish to harm him...

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_**Hir-nin-** My lord._

_**Mellon-nin- **My friend._

**A/n- **I know, I know, this chapter was short! I will try to make the chapters longer. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The title of the story will make since later, I promise! I will see what I can do though to make them longer. _Hannad. Na-den pedim ad, Navaer! _( **_Elvish Translations-_** (_Hannad-_ Thanks.) (_Na-den pedim ad,-_ Until we speak again,) (_Navaer!-_ Farewell!) )


	2. Finding Pippin, and something else

**_Disclaimer: _**I **do not own** Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters of the of the movie or book, they all belong to **J.R. Tolkien. **

**_Claimer: _**I know some people don't put things that they claim, but in this story I must. Sorry if that's annoying to anyone! I own..., **Anarya Calmacil, and Sanariam. Delacroix **owns **Frosco Knotwise and Ruby Knotwise.** **TeNevah **owns **Annilien. **Also, we own the '**Bludin-ki**' it is a new breed of orc.There we go!

**A/n- **I hope that you guys liked the first chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." The idea was formed by one of my friends on 'The-N' **Delacroix. **This was actually based on a RPG (Role-Playing Game) that I attended in on the site. It was a great idea, so I made it into a story with **Delacroix's **permission. All **Reviews **appreciated, all **Flames** are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page.

**Dedicated to- **This chapter is dedicated to **Delacroix**. Thank-you for letting me use the idea! I appreciate it SO MUCH!

**Languages- **This story has alot of elvish, and some black speech in it. All the translations will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

Now without further adue, the second chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finding Pippin, and something else...,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((The end of the last chapter...,))

Just then someone grabbed a hold of Frosco's arm. He only hoped that this someone did not wish to harm him...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frosco turned to see Aragorn, and three wounded elfs. "Frosco, _mellon-nin_, would you please help me?" he asked.

Frosco thought about Pippin, he greatly needed to go find him, but he did not know what to do. This man needed help with his friends. "Aye, but I can only stay for a short while." he replied.

"Thank-you." Aragorn replied while starting to tend to the three elves' wounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frosco, what kind of wounds have you sustained?" Aragorn asked while looking over at the hobbit. The two had already helped the three elves' with their major wounds, and now they were waiting for them to awaken.

"I have already bound them, I should be fine." Frosco replied. "They were not major wounds anyway, they should heal in due time."

Aragorn nodded, he knew something was up with Frosco, but he could not tell what it was. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Aye." Frosco replied. He watched as Aragorn continued to mend the elves' minor wounds. He then slipped off into the trees, un-noticed he hoped so he could go find Pippin.

Aragorn noticed that Frosco left, but did not say anything, he knew that Frosco was in a hurry, he just hoped that he did not have major wounds, he did not look well at all. He was going to follow him, but he then remembered that he had three wounded elves. He then decided that he would follow him when his friends awoke, and if they were well enough to travel. Just then, he heard someone behind him. He pulled his sword from it's sheath waiting for the perfect moment to strike out at the enemy behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did Pippin have to do this? When I get my hands on him, I shall...," Frosco started until he heard a moan. He was walking in the forests of Gondor, and he wondered whom that noise was coming from.

"You'll do what?" the voice asked.

Frosco neared the voice, he then gasped at the sight that he saw...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Aragorn screamed as he turned to face his enemy, but his enemy turned out to be a little elven child. The child crept over to Anarya and laid close beside her, then wimpered on her arm. "I am sorry that I have frightened you, what is your name?" Aragorn asked softly.

"Hasilen, where is my nana?" the young elven child asked.

"I do not know Hasilen, what has happened to you?" Aragorn asked the young elven boy. The child was covered with bruises, cuts, and blood.

"Orcs, they were fighting with my nana, I do not know what has happened to her, she told me to run." he replied while curling up closer to Anarya.

Aragorn knew what probably happened to her, the same that happened to Legolas' mom and his mom, and even Elladan and Elrohir's mom. "I am sorry to hear that _penneth_, I will send someone out in search of her, if that is what you wish." Aragorn replied.

The child simply nodded, and curled up closer to Anarya.

"Would you go with another elven maiden, so you can get some proper care, and eat something?" Aragorn asked. The look of horror on the child's face as he clung onto the unconcious Anarya, was a look that would break anyone's heart. "Atleast until my friend awakens." he added.

The child seemed hesitant at first, but he soon went with one of the elven maidens that was in Gondor so he could get cared for, and fed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pippin!" Frosco exclaimed while looking at the bloody figure of his friend, "What has happened to you?" he asked while getting in the floor with him.

"Orcs, they attacked the Shire, killed all, I do not know where Merry is, I was afraid that I was the only one left." Pippin stuttered.

"What has happened to the 'object'?" Frosco asked while binding the wounds of his friend.

"You mean the...," Pippin started until his friend cut him off.

"Shh, Do not speak of it here, just tell me where it is." Frosco said.

Pippin held out his hand to his friend. Frosco held out his hand then looked at the 'object' that was placed in his hand. "I am glad that this is safe." he whispered while putting the bleeding 'object' in his pocket. It immeadiately stopped bleeding when Frosco put it down. "Here, let me take you over here, so I can tend to your wounds better." Frosco replied while dragging Pippin over near a cave, and lighting a fire. He then finished tending to Pippin's wounds then took the 'object' out of his pocket and examined it. "This is interesting, I can not believe that it has come back to me...,"

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations- **_

_Mellon-nin_- My friend.

**Characters and their information: **

**Anarya Calmacil- **She is the grandaughter of Galadriel so she is the princess of Lorien now, she is also betrothed to Legolas Greenleaf, the one and only little Thranduilian of Mirkwood. She is skilled in her bow and her twin knives.

**Annilien- **She is the friend of Anarya and the two haven't seen eachother in a millenia of years. (Thousands of years.) She is also skilled in her bow and twin knives. Knows Merriadoc Brandybuck of Brandywine.

**Frosco Knotwise- **He is a hobbit that is known around the Shire. He is friends with Merry, Pippin, Sam, and the late Frodo Baggins until he set off for Valinor. His sister Ruby died, but you will find out about her much later, and how she died as well. He is skilled in his knife and can speak Black Speech.

**Ruby Knotwise- **The late sister of the one and only Frosco Knotwise. She died a cruel and violent death which you will find out about later in the story.

**A/n-** I think that is all the extra characters, see one of my reviewers was wondering who all the extra characters were, so I hope that the above information has helped! I know this chapter was short as well, but that is all I can do to it. I will post more soon, I have been really busy with other stories. Thanks to all who has reviewed!


	3. Is that, Pippin?

**_Disclaimer: _**I **do not own** Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters of the of the movie or book, they all belong to **J.R. Tolkien. **

**_Claimer: _**I know some people don't put things that they claim, but in this story I must. Sorry if that's annoying to anyone! I own..., **Anarya Calmacil, and Sanariam. Delacroix **owns **Frosco Knotwise and Ruby Knotwise.** **TeNevah **owns **Annilien. **Also, we own the '**Bludin-ki**' it is a new breed of orc.There we go!

**A/n- **I hope that you guys liked the second chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." The idea was formed by one of my friends on 'The-N' **Delacroix. **This was actually based on a RPG (Role-Playing Game) that I attended in on the site. It was a great idea, so I made it into a story with **Delacroix's **permission. All **Reviews **appreciated, all **Flames** are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page.

**Languages- **This story has alot of elvish, and some black speech in it. All the translations will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

**A/n- **Okay, I can not find the RPG that I attended so there will be NO BLACK SPEECH! I am sorry, but I do not know Black Speech, I only know Elvish, she knew Black Speech, so there will be none in this story.

Now without further adue, the third chapter of "The Bleeding Leaf." Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who goes there...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn awoke to a groan from his friends. He turned to see them with their eyes open and they were trying to figure out what happpened. "Good-morning, how are you feeling _penneths_?" Aragorn asked.

"Do not call us young, we are nearly two thousand years older than you!" Legolas groaned while looking around.

"Where is Frosco?" Anarya exclaimed while looking around. She saw that the hobbit was no where to be seen. "He has not fallen to the hands of the evil ones, has he?"

"Do not worry, he has set off into the forests, I am going to follow him, when you get well." Aragorn replied.

"We are fine, are we not?" Legolas asked recieving two nods from the other two elves.

Just then they heard a whimper and they looked in the direction where the heard the whimper. "Oh, I have forgotten, I am sorry." Aragorn pronounced. "This is Hasilen, he has lost his _nanneth_ in the battle." he replied while watching the elven child come from behind a barrel, he then walked over to Anarya and curled up close to her. "He has been in the care of an elven maid, he has been fed and his few wounds tended."

"Hello Hasilen." Anarya whispered as the child clenched onto her and fell into a deep sleep.

"It twas hard for me to get him to go with another, he curled up beside you when you were unconcious and cried. An elven maiden took him into her care, until you awakened, that was the only way that I could get him to go to another, he wished for you, he has a sense of comfort when he is near you." Aragorn replied.

"And I have a sense of comfort when I am near him, I guess that I shall be taking him on the journey with me?" Anarya asked while holding the sleeping child in her arms.

"I guess so, shall we be off then?" Aragorn asked.

The three elves and the young child, then departed with Aragorn on their horses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frosco looked at the pendant in his hand. "..., I am glad that you have come back to me..., I do not know what I would have done if you had not come back to me." Just then he heard a noise in the bushes he then drawed his sword, hoping that it was nothing that wished to harm him...,

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Thanks for reading now please review! This will probably be the last chapter that I post before I go to competition to Louisville, Kentucky. So if your lucky I may be able to post another chapter, but this will probably be it.

**Review Responses:**

**Rebell- **Yep, Legolas found a girl and is on his way! Thanks for the review! I'm glad that the thing helped. I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

**Alagos- **Thanks for the comment and the nice review, and thanks for sticking up for me, I really appreciate it! I hope that you liked this chapter, and continue to R&R!

To all of those who are reading and may not review, thanks!

-KerowynGreenleaf.


	4. What is this?

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I'm related to Tolkien? No, so there fore I OWN NOTHING!

**Claimer: **Well if you don't know who owns what yet, then look at the first three chapters!

**A/n- **Thanks for reading the first three chapters of 'The bleeding leaf.' The story behind it is found in the first three chapters. I hope that everyone will like this chapter as well! All **reviews** appreciated, all **flames** are used on the campfire to warm up the wounded hobbit!

**Languages- **Only Elvish, I was going to put Black Speech in it, but I do not remember, or know Black Speech. So Elvish will have to do. All translations at the bottom of the page.

Now without further adue, the fourth chapter of the 'Bleeding Leaf.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is this?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frosco, is that..., Pippin?" Anarya asked while getting off her horse, Hanilen in hand. She then place Hanilen by the fire.

"Aye, it is." Frosco replied while putting the pendant in his pocket. Little did he know, that he dropped the pendant in the ground.

"What has happened to him?" Aragorn asked while walking over to the awake Pippin.

"He had been attacked by orcs." Frosco replied.

"I am fine, Frosco tended to my wounds well...," Pippin replied while looking at Frosco. "Thank-you."

"Pippin, where is Merry!" Annilien yelled, she was starting to get worried about the hobbit.

"I do not know Annilien, I am sorry." he replied.

"Legolas! What is this!" Anarya exclaimed while picking up a bleeding pendant on the ground, as soon as she did, it stopped bleeding.

"I do not know _melleth-nin_." he replied while fingering the object.

Annilien stood there in awe, she knew what this was. She knew the evil that it held. Just then Pippin spoke up...,

"Frosco said something about it, making all the evil beings brake loose, and it will seek destruction and death to all of it's foes, except for the one who can weild it's power...," he started until Frosco put a hand up to the hobbit's mouth.

"Silly Pippin, I guess that he hit his head harder than what he thought. I never said anything of the sort." Frosco replied.

Anarya put the pendant in her pocket and looked at Hasilen, he was sound asleep, and it looked like he would not awaken anytime soon, she then put him in the cave and hid him incase something evil did come. She then walked back over to Legolas, and whispered to him, _"Aphodo nin!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas then followed Anarya to a near-by water-fall. "What is it _melleth-nin_?"

"I am wondering about this pendant, I have a feeling that Frosco knows more than what he is telling us, and I have so many things on my mind, that I can not even say." Anarya replied. "What do you think the meaning by this is?"

"I do not know, it is all to diffucult to say, but you can do nothing about this if you do not know of what it is." Legolas replied.

"Aye, I know this, I feel that Pippin is telling the truth." she replied.

"So do I." Legolas replied.

"_Hannad, _I feel much better now." she replied while sitting at the water's edge.

"I know that is not all. What else is on your mind?" Legolas asked.

"Do you think that I can be a good wife for you, a good queen for Mirkwood?" Anarya asked.

"Aye, _Na i ahie ya meril cene Ambaressee_." Legolas replied.

"_Hannad_." She replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frosco arose and walked away, leaving the four behind. He had to clear his mind. If these people knew of what he knew of the pendant, then what would happen? A voice disturbed his thoughts.

"I know what your up to!" The voice yelled.

Frosco turned to see Annillien, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. The pendant!" Annilien replied.

"Well, keep your mouth to yourself, if anyone finds out then, then, I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good." Frosco snapped while walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me. You know as good as I that the pendant is rare, and deadly at that!" Annillien said.

"What are you talking about?" Pippin asked. He was accompanied by another hobbit by the looks of it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Frosco shot Anillien a death glare. Just then Merry came out of the darkness.

"Merry!" Anillien yelled while hugging Merrry. "We thought we lost you!"

"Aye, it is I, but I have not been sentenced to death." Merry said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas and Anarya returned to see Aragorn and the others.

"_Manna lelyuval?_" Aragorn asked.

"No where." Legolas responded while we sat down beside the cave. "How is Hasilen?" he asked.

"Sleeping." Aragorn responded. "_Manna lelyuval?_"

"No where of any importance, _am man?_" Anarya asked.

"Tell me!" Aragorn yelled.

"_La, avo bedo, avo thano ruth vi gur alfirin!_" I screamed.

"_Goheno-nin_." Aragorn responded guiltily.

"_U-moe edaved!_" I responded while looking at Legolas once more. "_Aphado-nin, avo visto._" I whispered. We once again slipped out, un-noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel that he is hiding something of importance, this pendant reminds me of something that I have heard of a long time ago. It does not bring comfort to me." I responded.

"_Avo bedo!_" Legolas exclaimed.

"_Aniron peded_." I replied.

"Shh!" He replied. He then began to look around him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_Yrch_."

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_Melleth-nin- _My love.

_Aphado nin- _Follow me.

_Hannad- _Thanks.

_Na i ahie ya meril cane Ambaressee- _Be the change you wish to see in the world.

_Mannna lelyuval- _Where have you been?

_Am man- _For what reason, why?

_La, Avo bedo, avo thano ruth vi gur alfirin- _No, do not speak, do not kindle anger in an immortal heart.

_Goheno nin- _Forgive me.

_U-moe edaved- _It is not necessary to forgive.

_Aphado nin, avo visto- _Follow me, do not stray.

_Avo bedo- _Do not speak.

_Aniron peded- _I wish to speak.

_Yrch- _Orcs.

**A/n- **I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to post!


End file.
